


O2O小区商业规划书

by Nocchi_D_F



Category: DC - Fandom, d'c
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocchi_D_F/pseuds/Nocchi_D_F





	O2O小区商业规划书

**小区** **O2O** **平台（** **APP** **）创业计划书范文**

**目录**

[1.执行概要... 2](https://ao3.insky.jp/works/new#_Toc398944750)

[1.1项目介绍... 2](https://ao3.insky.jp/works/new#_Toc398944751)

[1.2市场前景... 2](https://ao3.insky.jp/works/new#_Toc398944752)

[1.3 推进方案... 3](https://ao3.insky.jp/works/new#_Toc398944753)

[1.4 项目优势... 3](https://ao3.insky.jp/works/new#_Toc398944754)

[1.5盈利模式... 3](https://ao3.insky.jp/works/new#_Toc398944755)

[1.6战略规划... 3](https://ao3.insky.jp/works/new#_Toc398944756)

[2.市场分析... 4](https://ao3.insky.jp/works/new#_Toc398944757)

[2.1宏观分析... 4](https://ao3.insky.jp/works/new#_Toc398944758)

[2.2微观分析... 5](https://ao3.insky.jp/works/new#_Toc398944759)

[2.3SWOT分析... 5](https://ao3.insky.jp/works/new#_Toc398944760)

[2.4目标定位... 6](https://ao3.insky.jp/works/new#_Toc398944761)

[2.5盈利模式... 6](https://ao3.insky.jp/works/new#_Toc398944762)

[3.产品技术... 7](https://ao3.insky.jp/works/new#_Toc398944763)

[3.1研发流程... 7](https://ao3.insky.jp/works/new#_Toc398944764)

[3.2研发计划... 7](https://ao3.insky.jp/works/new#_Toc398944765)

[3.3增值服务... 8](https://ao3.insky.jp/works/new#_Toc398944766)

[4.营销推广... 8](https://ao3.insky.jp/works/new#_Toc398944767)

[4.1营销策略... 8](https://ao3.insky.jp/works/new#_Toc398944768)

[4.2建立CRM... 9](https://ao3.insky.jp/works/new#_Toc398944769)

[5.团队管理... 9](https://ao3.insky.jp/works/new#_Toc398944770)

[5.1企业文化... 9](https://ao3.insky.jp/works/new#_Toc398944771)

[5.2激励制度... 9](https://ao3.insky.jp/works/new#_Toc398944772)

[5.3组织结构... 10](https://ao3.insky.jp/works/new#_Toc398944773)

[6.财务管理... 10](https://ao3.insky.jp/works/new#_Toc398944774)

[6.1投资预测... 10](https://ao3.insky.jp/works/new#_Toc398944775)

[6.2收入预测... 11](https://ao3.insky.jp/works/new#_Toc398944776)

[6.3投资计划... 11](https://ao3.insky.jp/works/new#_Toc398944777)

说明：最近小区O2O很火，很多创业者激情投入，[禽叫兽](http://www.qinkejia.com/)闲来无事，花了一个晚上写下这篇范文，希望对创业者有所启发。因为时间有限，篇幅能省则省，什么财务报表、战略规划、风险控制通通都没有写进去，若是有兴趣，可以加禽叫兽微信号（[keenlyqin](http://mp.weixin.qq.com/s?__biz=MjM5NTY2MTk0MA==&mid=200280855&idx=1&sn=2f7789313cbaddf94732bf8cf95589a1#rd)，或搜[覃珂槚](http://www.qinkejia.com/)），深入细谈。正好之前改了个系统，叫“纵极O2O”，那么暂且就以“纵极o2o”作为项目的名称吧。

#  1.执行概要

##  1.1项目介绍

[纵极o2o](http://www.zongjio2o.com/)是一个整合高端小区周边服务和特卖信息，为用户解决最后一公里配送痛点的O2O平台。（要一句话搞定）

##  1.2市场前景

在居民较为集中的小区周边，各项居民服务已经很完备，餐馆、维修、商店等均能找到，但其服务过于分散，缺乏一个以小区为中心的整合平台。饿了么、淘点点整合了餐饮，各种家政 App 整合了家政服务，唯独以小区为中心的垂直生活领域的服务整合尚没有出现较好平台，据艾瑞咨询数据分析，预计到2015年中国小区O2O市场规模将突破4000亿，市场空白，体量巨大。

##  1.3 推进方案

在技术研发层面，实现PC、WebAPP、微信、APP多端数据同步整合；在营销推广层面，实施“PC端占媒体头条，移动端微信圈人，门店端纵极wifi导流”的战略；在运营维护层面，以服务和特卖切入，辅以小区社交增加用户粘度。

##  1.4 项目优势

首先，纵极o2o有专业的产品研发、平台运营、市场推广团队；其次，纵极o2o有独创的引流模式和精准的切入点，不仅满足上游商家效益需求，同时解决下游用户接入服务不便捷的痛点。

First, xx has a professional product development, platform operation and marketing team; second, xx has an original traffic attraction model and precise entry point, which not only meets the needs of upstream business benefits, but also solves the pain point of inconvenient access to services for downstream users.

##  1.5盈利模式

纵极o2o盈利的模式有三种：第一是增值服务，占30%；第二是商家销售分成，占60%；第三是广告收入，占10%。

Three profit models: the first is value-added services, accounting for 30%; the second is merchant sales share, accounting for 50%; and the third is advertising revenue, accounting for 20%.

##  1.6战略规划

纵极o2o有以下的计划:

  1. 平台运营12个月后开始实现规模盈利，覆盖100 ；
  2. 以智慧社区的概念申报国家项目，获得资金以及政策、政府的支持；
  3. 与物业合作，建立特色的小区服务模式，增强居民对平台的信任和依赖；
  4. 往物联网 发展，软硬件结合，为小区提供安防、家居、服务一体化解决方案。



1) Start to achieve scale profitability after 12 months of platform operation, covering more than 100 communities.

2) Declare the national project with the concept of smart community and obtain funding and government support.

3) Cooperate with properties and establish special community service model to enhance residents' trust and reliance on the platform.

4) Provide integrated solutions for security, home and service for the community.

#  2.市场分析

##  2.1宏观分析

小区O2O不仅是线下企业做电子商务、纯电商企业做线下体验，还包括了线上线下多终端的无缝融合，如门店端、PC端、手机端、电视端等，让消费者在享受线上优惠价格的同时，可享受线下贴身的服务，据艾瑞咨询数据分析，预计到 

xx is not only the entity enterprise to do e-commerce, pure e-commerce enterprise to do offline experience, but also includes the seamless integration of online and offline multi-terminal, such as store side, PC side, cell phone side, TV side, etc., so that consumers can enjoy the offline preferential price at the same time, can enjoy the offline personal service, according to the data analysis of Ariadne Consulting, it is expected that by 2015 the market size of China cell O2O will exceed 270.88 billion. Year-on-year growth of 40.5%, online users reached 293 million, in this regard, we can judge the vertical pole o2o market space is huge.

图2-1 中国本地生活O2O在线城市市场规模

图2-2 中国本地生活服务O2O在线商务用户规模

##  2.2微观分析

如今小区O2O竞争日渐激烈，目前有叮咚小区，小区无忧，小区问问，小区管家，小区助手等平台。尤其是5 月 17 日，上海叮咚小区宣布获得亿元的天使投资，将小区 App 大战推向了高潮。

##  2.3SWOT分析 这个很重要

  1. 优势：首先，纵极o2o有专业的产品研发、平台运营、市场推广团队；其次，纵极O2O有独创的引流模式和精准的切入点，不仅满足上游商家效益需求，同时解决下游用户腐乳接入成本的痛点。
  2. 劣势：进入比较晚，在起步阶段，相对资源缺乏，这对项目启动一定的阻碍作用。
  3. 机会：值得肯定的是，这个市场足够大，目前没有一个像样的小区O2O平台，这给纵极O2O非常好的机会，纵极O2O相信独创的模式能够分到这个市场的大蛋糕。
  4. 威胁：最大的威胁在于巨头的进入，模式容易被复制，其次是团队架构的稳定性会对项目起到负面作用。解决的主要办法是运营上单点切入，深耕线下服务，只是最不容易被模仿的；其次是在团队管理上注重价值观和文化建设以及团队期权激励制度。2) Disadvantages: relatively late entry, in the initial stage, the relative lack of resources, which has a certain hindering effect on the start of the project.4) Threats: The biggest threat is the entry of giants, the model is easy to be copied, followed by the stability of the team structure will play a negative role in the project. The main solution is a single point of entry in operation and deep plowing offline service, which is just the least easy to be imitated; followed by focusing on values and culture building and team option incentive system in team management. 
  5. Translated with www.DeepL.com/Translator (free version)
  6. 3) Opportunities: To be sure, this market is big enough and there is no decent O2O platform for the community, which gives Zongji O2O a very good opportunity. Zongji O2O believes that the original model can share the big cake of this market.
  7. 1) Advantages: Firstly, Zongji O2O has a professional product development, platform operation and marketing team; secondly, Zongji O2O has an original attraction model and precise entry point, which not only meets the demand of upstream business efficiency, but also solves the pain point of downstream users' curd access cost.



##  2.4目标定位

纵极O2O的目标定位是从高端社区切入。理由是，一方面相比于大部分小区管理的无序性，高端小区或者运营成熟度较高的小区，其居民的稳定性，以及较高的文化，可以使得O2O平台的推广更加顺利；另一方面，规范成熟的物业管理，常态化与多样化的小区居民活动，完善规范的小区商业，都可以给小区 O2O 带来足够多的商机。

The target positioning of Zongji O2O is to enter from high-end communities. On the one hand, compared with the disorderly management of most communities, the stability and high culture of residents in high-end communities or communities with high operational maturity can make the promotion of O2O platform smoother; on the other hand, the standardized and mature property management, the regular and diversified activities of community residents, and the perfect and standardized community business can bring more business opportunities for community O2O. On the other hand, the standardized and mature property management, the regular and diversified activities of the residents, and the perfect and standardized community business can bring enough business opportunities for the community O2O.

##  2.5盈利模式

小区O2O平台坚持的原则是“向下游用户免费，向上游商家收费”的原则，盈利的模式有三种：

  1. 第一是增值服务，主要是以帮助商家架设免费的[纵极wifi](http://www.zongjiwifi.com/)、开通纵极微信、上线O2O平台、产品文案设计、门店海报设计等为主，一方面纵极O2O获得收益，保证创业初期的现金流（此时平台没有流量不可能有现金流），另一方面服务了商家，商家可以信任的把他的门店开在你的O2O平台上面，这部分的收益预计会占整个业务收益的30%；
  2. 第二是商家销售分成，商家在平台上面发布产品服务，发布团购优惠，所产生的交易额5—20%归平台所有，这部分是主要受益，占整个业务收益的60%；
  3. 第三是广告收入，平台有了上游商家，有了下游用户，就会产生流量，通过放置广告位或者产品服务推荐等形式，收取商家广告费，这部分占占整个业务收益的10%。



还有未能预料的盈利模式，这部分放在战略规划中，比如政府专项资金、小区高端一体化智能解决方案等，在此不做展开。

The principle of the cell O2O platform is "free for downstream users and charge for upstream merchants", and there are three modes of profitability.

1) The first is value-added services, mainly to help merchants set up free Zongji wifi, open Zongji WeChat, online O2O platform, product copy design, store poster design, etc. On the one hand, Zongji O2O gains revenue to ensure cash flow at the beginning of the business (at this time, the platform cannot have cash flow without traffic), on the other hand, it serves merchants, who can trust to open their stores on your O2O platform, and this part of revenue is expected to account for 30% of the whole business revenue.

2) The second is the merchant sales share, merchants in the platform above the release of products and services, the release of group purchase offers, the generated transactions 5-20% to the platform, this part is the main benefit, accounting for 60% of the entire business income.

3) The third is advertising revenue, the platform has the upstream merchants, there are downstream users, it will generate traffic, through the placement of advertising space or product service recommendations and other forms, charging merchants advertising fees, this part accounted for 10% of the entire business revenue.

There are also unanticipated profit models, this part is placed in the strategic planning, such as special government funds, high-end integrated intelligent solutions for the community, etc., which will not be developed here.

#  3.产品技术

##  3.1研发流程 这个需要说吗？好像有点无关

在技术研发层面，纵极O2O的战略是实现PC、WebAPP、微信、APP多端数据同步整合，但在实际运营中纵极O2O要做到分阶段实施，确保步步为营，迭代推进。

考虑到手机APP开发周期长、成本高、尤其是难推广（用户已下载发现没内容立即卸载，况且需要花费大量的资金去做排名分发），纵极O2O把APP开发放在第三步。第一步是建立云平台商家数据库，打通PC端，这个时候就可以通过增值服务服务的形式采集商家数据，丰富平台内容。

第二步是打通移动端，这个时候主要考虑是如何引入下游用户，但考虑到服务内容还不足以吸引用户下载APP，这一步骤纵极O2O的战略是做WebAPP嵌入微信的模式，因为微信目前用户已达8亿，庞大的用户群体已经养成使用习惯，只需要扫码即可享受O2O服务（如何让用户扫二维码在后面的营销部分会提到）。

第三步才是开发下载的APP，因为这个时候内容也有了，基础的用户数据也有了，这个时候大规模推广APP就非常简单。

但不管是那一端，都同一个云端数据库，保证跨各个终端数据统一。

##  3.2研发计划

  1. 第一阶段：建立数据库，打通PC端，时间约1个月，研发费用约10万元人民币；
  2. 第二阶段：打通WeApp嵌入微信模式端，时间约约1个月，研发费用约15万元人民币；
  3. 第三阶段：开发移动端APP，时间约约1.5个月，研发费用约25万元人民币；



在研发上面，纵极O2O要引进华为的IPD集成研发管理，严格按照“创意讨论、需求分析、产品原型、开发执行、验证测试”等流程执行，确保每月一次的迭代升级。

##  3.3增值服务

在第一阶段研发结束，即可启动增值服务的产品。做增值服务的目的有两个，有一定的现金流，二是采集初始的商家数据，一举两得。纵极O2O初步的计划是，帮助商家架设店内免费纵极wifi、开通[纵极微信](http://www.zongjiwx.com/)、上线纵极O2O平台、产品文案设计、门店海报设计等，保证商家有一个很好的引流渠道和品牌展示。

#  4.营销推广 看下要不要自己再想一些别的

##  4.1营销策略

在营销推广层面，实施“PC端占媒体头条，移动端纵极微信圈人，门店端纵极wifi导流”的战略，可以查看附件2：营销流程矩阵图（没有的话可以去[禽叫兽](http://www.qinkejia.com/)的网站上面去下载）。

PC端占媒体头条：2014年是移动互联网的元年，移动端的流量和PC端的流量持平，一方面说明了移动端流量激增猛进，另一方面也表明未来5年内PC仍然霸占这市场。用户都有一个习惯，你说的再好他都不信，宁愿自己去百度一下看个究竟。所以PC端的重点是占领百度首条首页，即纵极O2O说的占头条战略其中的一个体现。营销的手段SEO为主，SEM（竞价）为辅；

移动端微信圈人：把webapp嵌入微信，最大的目的是快速吸引粉丝用户，用户只需要扫一下就成为您的粉丝，无需下载APP，还能精准群发，所以第二个营销战场是微信，引爆粉丝经济。

门店端纵极wifi导流：用户进店一般喜欢蹭免费wifi，纵极O2O可以利用这个需求，为商家铺设wifi。首先是能满足用户免费上网需求，其次是可以投放该店商家O2O页面，做广告引流，采集用户数据，便于二次营销，最重要的是在纵极wifi页面上可以投放小区O2O平台APP下载链接的广告，吸引用户下载，可以查看附件1：商业模式图。（没有的话可以去[禽叫兽](http://www.qinkejia.com/)的网站上面去下载）

##  4.2建立CRM

建立CRM客户数据分析管理系统，一方面划分客户级别和客户类型，实现精准推送；另一方面分析用户行为，挖掘用户消费动向，一遍及时调整运营策略。

（写到这有点头痛，不深入了，有兴趣可以加禽叫兽微信号（[keenlyqin](http://mp.weixin.qq.com/s?__biz=MjM5NTY2MTk0MA==&mid=200280855&idx=1&sn=2f7789313cbaddf94732bf8cf95589a1#rd)，或搜[覃珂槚](http://www.qinkejia.com/)），深入细谈。

#  5.团队管理

##  5.1企业文化

为了保证团队的稳定，以保证项目不断向前发展，纵极O2O要重视企业文化的建设。首先，要统计价值观，即：打造有价值的平台产品，追求有感知的服务体验；其次，建立学习文化、执行文化，家人文化三个唯独的企业文化。（详细的文化制度可向禽叫兽索要）

##  5.2激励制度

公司秉承“价值观大于KPI”的管理制度，企业的KPI考核制度只是起到辅助的作用，主要靠统一的价值观让团队成员自动自发去执行每项工作。同时公司预留20%的股份作为期权池，作为愿意共同成长的创业伙伴的激励政策。

##  5.3组织结构

设立董事会，选举董事长1名，下设总经理1人，副总经理1人，以及三个中心10大部门：

三大中心

| 

部门

| 

负责

| 

人数  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
研发中心

| 

产品部

| 

产品设计、原型设计，UI设计

| 

3  
  
技术部

| 

技术研发，产品测试、平台迭代

| 

4  
  
项目部

| 

增值产品开发、客户定制开发

| 

4  
  
运营中心

| 

企划部

| 

宣传文案手册、平台活动策划

| 

3  
  
营销部

| 

软文撰写投放、网络推广SEO

| 

4  
  
业务部

| 

商家加盟入住、区域代理加盟

| 

3  
  
客服部

| 

客户问题答疑、客户售后服务

| 

2  
  
行政中心

| 

人力部

| 

文化制度考核、招聘福利培训

| 

1  
  
财务部

| 

开票收款做账、税务出纳薪资

| 

1  
  
行政部

| 

会议文档资料、后勤采购物料

| 

1  
  
主要招聘和培养的人才有软件架构师，产品经理，用户体验设计师，产品测试工程师、网络运营、商务谈判等.

The main recruiting and training talents are software architect, product manager, user experience designer, product test engineer, network operation, business negotiation, etc.

#  6.财务管理

##  6.1投资预测

单位：万元

固定资产

| 

研发成本

| 

租赁费用

| 

财务费用

| 

差旅管理

| 

薪资福利  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
15

| 

60

| 

15

| 

5

| 

5

| 

180  
  
信息费用

| 

营销费用

| 

不可预测

| 

总计

| 

|   
  
2

| 

15

| 

5

| 

302

| 

|   
  
##  6.2收入预测 这个可以做成line chart

年费

| 

第一年

| 

第二年

| 

第三年

| 

第四年

| 

第五年  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
收入

| 

300

| 

600

| 

1000

| 

1400

| 

2000  
  
成本

| 

302

| 

500

| 

600

| 

700

| 

800  
  
利润

| 

-2

| 

100

| 

400

| 

700

| 

1200  
  
##  6.3投资计划

在项目启动半年后，公司启动融资计划，融资2000万，软让20-30%的股份。

……

（一般还有三个报表的：资产负债表、现金流量表、利润表）

……

**7.** **战略规划（略）**

**8.** **风险控制（略）**

**……**

[[ZN(1]](https://ao3.insky.jp/works/new#_msoanchor_1)香港有没有那么多小区

[[ZN(2]](https://ao3.insky.jp/works/new#_msoanchor_2)这是什么

[[ZN(3]](https://ao3.insky.jp/works/new#_msoanchor_3)2020-2025的数据有没有？可以查一下


End file.
